We need your help
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: Okay, so I was prompted this on tumblr. Slight spoilers for shooting star, set after Sue gets fired


Really, Sue had done the right thing-well in her opinion anyway. Becky wasn't a bad kid; she just needed a little help. She needed a friend. When Becky brought the gun into school, she wasn't trying to harm anyone; she was just trying to protect herself. Becky was scared.

She was just popping another chocolate in her mouth when her phone rang. She picked it up and read the caller ID;

_Butt Chin_

Why was he calling her? She knew that he didn't have any adult friends, but if he was calling her, then he must be desperate. But then she thought-she had told him to look after Becky. What if it was _about_ Becky?

Almost immediately she picked up the phone, "What's going on Butt chin?"

"Sue?" In the background she could hear people panicking, Wills voice was shaking as well, "Obviously, who did you expect to answer the phone? You called me. Honestly William." She rolled her eyes but sat up straight in her chair, masking her worry with sarcasm.

"We need your help."

"We?"

"Yeah. It's Becky."

"I'm listening."

_McKinley High School. Half an hour earlier_

"Hey Becky, what's going on?" Blaine walked up to Becky, who was standing at her locker quietly. It was no surprise that since Sue had been fired the week before, Becky had been withdrawn. Everybody knew that Sue was like a mother to Becky, and her being fired was just like Becky losing a mother.

The New Directions had noticed her sudden quietness more than anyone and had decided to do something about it. They had planned to do the one thing that always seemed to magically solve everybody's problems.

They were going to sing to her.

They had planned a very moving rendition of 'Lean on me' and had sent Blaine to go and fetch her. They had ultimately decided on sending Blaine, seeing as he was the one that Becky would most likely listen to. Of course, Blaine didn't oppose to this idea. He happily agreed to bring Becky to the auditorium.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Her tone was hostile, and Blaine was taken aback. He knew that she tended to get annoyed sometimes, but never after someone had asked her what was going on.

"I just want you to come with me," The halls were empty, class was almost over, but Blaine had a free period. Obviously, so did Becky. He reached out his left hand and tried to get her to follow him, but to his shock, she pulled back harshly and pulled something out of her locker, aiming it at his head.

"Becky? What are you doing?"

"Shut up Blaine, or I swear to God, I will shoot you."

"N-now Becky. Think about this for a second, y-yeah?"

"I said shut up!"

Her hand was shaking, clearly she hadn't thought about what she was doing. "Okay-just-just don't do something stupid." A bead of sweat made its way down Blaine's face, he snuck a glance at the clock on the wall, the echoing ticking of the clock breaking the otherwise uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the hallways were filled with loud students. They all stopped where they were when they saw what was happening in the hallway, some students dropped their books from their hands, while other students ran for the door. Screaming sounded from a group of girls, and this was enough to bring the teachers out of their rooms.

Will heard the screaming and pulled away from his desk before heading out the door with a look of curiousness on his face. The last time he had heard screaming like that was last week with the shooting.

What he saw made him stop where he was. Blaine was stood, shaking hands practically attached to his side, opposite Becky, who was standing silent, two hands wrapped around a small hand gun, aimed directly at Blaine.

Students were rushing out of the door and into the car park extremely quickly. Teachers were leading them out, and Will reluctantly followed, making sure that everyone else was out first.

When he reached the car park, the New Directions came running up to him, "Mr Schue, what's going on? Why are we out here?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, someone just told us to get into the car park, we left through the back doors."

"And where's Blaine?"

Will took a deep breath in, and was about to reply, when two police vans pulled up in front of the school. Figgins went over to talk to them, and after a few seconds one of the officers broke away and brought out a megaphone. He faced the school and brought it to his mouth.

"Becky Jackson?" He paused, "We need you to come out of the building with your hands up. Nobody has to get hurt, but we need the two of you out here." He paused again, waiting to see if she would comply, or whether or not he would need to enter the building.

He went to signal for the other officers to follow, when the front doors swung open, and the New Directions gasped in horror as Blaine shuffled out on shaky legs. Becky was right next to him, still aiming the gun at Blaine, only this time at his torso, rather than his head.

The officer took a step closer to them, "Becky? I need you to put the gun down. Look at Blaine. Do you really want to do this?"

"I have to." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, and a tear slipped out. He prepared for the pain, for the shot. It never came.

"Becky, you don't have to do this,"

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because Coach got fired, and it wasn't her fault."

"I don't understand."

Suddenly, it all clicked in Will's head. Sue didn't have the gun. It was Becky all along. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it was the only way to get Blaine out safe. He made his way over to the officer and whispered in his ear. He waited for a nod of his head before pulling out his phone and dialling Sue.

He could only pray that this would work.

When Sue pulled up at McKinley, it looked just as it had done a week ago. The only difference was that instead of panicking children, the car park was deathly silent, all eyes trained on the two teenagers standing at the entrance.

She strode over to the officer and snatched the megaphone from him, not bothering for introductions, "Becky!"

"Coach?"

"That's right Becky. It's me."

"I'm sorry coach, don't be mad."

"It's okay Becky, I'm not mad, you just need to let Blaine go, okay?"

She shook her head, "Coach, I can't."

"Yes, you can Becky. Do you trust me?" There was no reply. She tried again, "Becky, do you trust me?"

"Of course, coach."

"Well then you need to let him go."

"But why?"

"Look at him Becky. Just look at him."

Becky turned her head to look at the teen in question, "I'm looking coach."

"Now, do you really think you could do this? Why are you doing this Becky? Why Blaine?"

"Because, coach."

"Because what?"

"Blaine has everything, coach. He's smart, he's strong he's part of the glee club, and he's got lots of friends. You were my only friend coach, and now you've been fired because I got scared."

"But still, are they really good reasons to shoot him?"

"I-"

"No Becky. They're not, how do you think he feels now?"

"I dunno."

"He's scared Becky. He's scared and he's crying. He's crying in front of all these people Becky, and he doesn't care. How often does that happen?"

"Not often."

"Never, Becky. He really doesn't want you to do this Becky, and I don't think you want to do this either. You don't, do you?"

Becky thought about this, she was running through everything in her head. Everyone else waited, holding their breath, waiting for Becky's answer.

"Becky?"

"No, coach." A series of breaths being let out could be heard. Will breathed a sigh of relief and could vaguely see Blaine do the same. His hands were still shaking, and his eyes were still squeezed shut, but his breathing was a little steadier.

"Okay, Becky?"

"Yes coach?"

"You need to put the gun down okay?" She nodded and slowly bent down, placing the gun down on the floor and standing back up, "Now-stay back there, and let Blaine walk forward to us."

The officer nodded to Blaine who immediately ran forward to the New Directions, collapsing into Sam's arms into a sobbing mess. Sue handed the megaphone back to the officer and stepped back, knowing her work was done.

Becky would probably get into trouble for this, and for that she was sad, but she had more or less saved a life.

And that's what mattered.


End file.
